Hanna Marin
|hobby = Shopping Shoplifting (formerly) Reading Crime Novels Protecting the people she Loves Maintaining her appearance and Personality |skills = Intellect Determination Forging Signatures Skilled Fashion Designer |goals = Learn who "A" is and defeat Them Go to her dream college, the Fashion Institute |occupation = |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = On & Off Liar}} Hanna Olivia Marin is one of the main character of the ABC TV series Pretty Little Liars, and appeared in Ravenswood. Originally an insecure and overweight girl, she became determined to lose her weight, and later learn who "A" was with the liars. She is portrayed by Ashley Benson, who also portrayed Lady Lisa in Pixels. Biography Pre-Events Hanna Olivia Marin was born on March 7, 1994, to Tom and Ashley Marin, and would go Rosewood High School. Tom left them for Isabel Randall, and her daughter Kate, feeling abandoned by him. Despite her parents' divorce, Ashley became happier from the separation, and would protect Hanna by any means. Ashley is a mamma bear at heart, an example being when she slept with Detective Wilden to drop Hanna's shoplifting charges. Around the seventh grade, Hanna was overweight and mocked by many students at Ravenswood High School, most notably Alison DiLaurentis. Despite being scrutinized, she was friends with Aria, Spencer, and Emily during her youth, and somewhat with Alison. Like the rest of the group, Alison knew one secret from Hanna: That she purged herself with a toothbrush to lose weight quickly. One night, Hanna had a sleepover in Spencer's barn, where Alison scared them. Hanna, Aria, and Emily awaked after falling asleep to find Spencer and Alison missing. Spencer returned to the other girls, telling them that Alison was missing, and that she heard a scream. After Alison disappeared, she lost the weight the following summer, and became the most popular girl in school. The reason she decided to change her weight was when she was not picked for cheerleading, as they considered her too fat and not pretty. With Mona Vanderwal, a girl who Hanna and the group previously mocked for being dorky, they decided to lose weight. After doing so in the summer, they decided that cheerleading wasn't cool, and became close friends. Despite being one of the most popular girls, she didn't loose her compassionate, determination, and protectiveness towards her friends and family. In addition, she, alongside Spencer, are the most determined to learn who "A" is. Hanna, however, did become a shoplifter alongside Mona, and were nearly caught by a security guard. It's implied that she became a vandal after her parents' separation, wanting to get the attention of her father. Tom often returns to Hanna when she misbehaves, and it's later revealed that Tom didn't pay for Hanna's high school fees, as he already promised to pay for Kate's. Pretty Little Liars Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Ravenswood The Perfectionist Hanna is mentioned in the series, and in " Sex, Lies and Alibis", Mona Vanderwal calls her, asking how Caleb and her baby is doing. Physical Appearance Before the beginning of Pretty Little Liars, she was large and overweight, and was nicknamed "Hefty Hanna" by Alison. After Alison disappeared and being rejected by the cheerleading squad, she lost her weight, and became noticed for her complexion. In addition, she had glowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and light milked skin. Gallery HM001.jpg Hanna_S7_2.png Trivia *She is appeared in all episodes of the series. *In The Perfectionist, she was mentioned and is on a phone call. *Lucy Hale, Sasha Pieterse, and Bianca Lawson originally auditioned to play the role of Hanna Marin *Her blood type is O-Negative. *Hanna is a Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, and Katy Perry fan. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Supporters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Big Good Category:Victims Category:Spouses Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Thieves